


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（上）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（上）

“等一下，你说的这个托尼斯塔克是那个演了钢铁侠的托尼斯塔克吗？”电话那头的内德简直要从床上跳起来。“就是那个你贴了满墙海报的托尼斯塔克？”  
“是的。”彼得不安地在屋子里来回踱步。  
“老天，你到底去拍什么戏了？”  
“抱歉内德，这个暂时还是保密项目不能说。我现在真的是不知道怎么办？”  
“你的男神想要睡你哎！这还需要考虑吗？”内德叫出声，“不过你是喜欢男人还是女人？”  
“我也不知道，我从来没想过这件事。”彼得红着脸应道。“万一我，万一我对男的根本不行怎么办？可是我真的好崇拜他啊，你不知道，见过他真人后我才知道有人能演的那么好，他简直完美！”  
“打住兄弟，乖乖洗个澡把自己送过去，明天等你的好消息。”内德看了眼时间，已经凌晨一点了。“我先睡了，明天报道要迟到了。”  
彼得抱着被好友无情挂断的电话，整个人砸在软软的床上，像陷入棉花团的小兔蹭来蹭去。抛开个人想法，即使托尼斯塔克不是他男神，他也得罪不起这个在商界和娱乐界叱咤风云的男人，他的人生就像生在终点线的一样，家财万贯的天才，演艺精湛的影帝，除了绯闻。对，这是彼得介怀的一件事，虽然早被警告过这个圈子的乱象，但是初出茅庐的他还并没有经历过，甚至运气好的接到的这第二部戏就已经是业内顶尖的大制作，第一次出演的时候他还是个小孩。他的经纪人提醒他，托尼斯塔克绯闻无数，对他的事业不会有任何影响，而自己这样的新人，一旦传出去，恐怕很难挽回形象，要他加倍小心。  
给自己打了打气，最终还是爬起来，系好浴衣的带子，磨蹭着出了门。不知道是不是有意，半个月前托尼斯塔克还住在酒店的最顶层，现在的他却搬到了自己隔壁。  
托尼打开门，看见小孩惊慌地像被踩住尾巴的小老鼠一般，大大的瞳仁里满是无措。他还从来没有过这种性格的小情人，爬上他床的人大多表现的风情万种，万般逢迎。彼得不一样，在片场，他总是用一种崇拜的亮晶晶的星星般的眼神盯着自己，太热烈耀眼了，简直让他不注意都不行，何况他们还有不少对手戏。但当自己说晚上他可以来找他的时候，小孩却像一阵小旋风一样逃走了。  
“斯塔克先生，晚，晚上好！”彼得像后辈见了长辈一样礼貌的鞠了一躬，令托尼差点笑出声来。老男人一如既往的从容不迫，在彼得进来之后反手锁上了房门。回过头，小兔子的耳朵都被锁门声惊得立了起来。  
托尼有意吓唬他，二话不说地上手去扒彼得的浴袍，大大的手掌伸进浴衣的下摆，摩擦着男孩腿根处细嫩的皮肤，嘴唇在男孩脖颈处徘徊，深吸着他甜甜的奶味。  
“等一下！斯塔克先生！”彼得浑身的毛毛都竖了起来，像一只松鼠跳到了床的另一边。  
托尼好笑地抱着胳膊，脸上却眉头一皱：“怎么，你想反悔？”  
“不是的！我只是，我没有做过，我......我怕疼！”彼得简直想掐死没骨气的自己。  
托尼走到男孩身边，托起他低垂地下巴，一张红红滴水的小脸，他用拇指摩挲着男孩柔软的耳垂，另一只手拂开彼得脸颊的乱发，然后将自己的双唇扣上了对方粉薄的小嘴，男孩微微睁大了眼，但是这次没有逃跑，男人吻得很温柔，带着酒液涩涩的触感扫过彼得青涩的柔嫩，继而深入到更柔软不可思议的深处，吸干他口中的蜜液。男人双手扣紧了他的脖子，让男孩无处可逃，深深地沦陷在中年人高超的吻技当中。  
“那么，爸爸来教你，长大成人的第一课。”

托尼觉得怀里的男孩像个布娃娃，乖乖地任他摆弄，眼睛里净是懵懂与好奇，这让他产生了一股诡异的罪恶感。彼得已经十八岁了，自己在他这个年纪还有什么出格的事是托尼斯塔克没做过的呢？但很快他就找到了自我说服的关键点，谁不想爬上托尼斯塔克的床呢？尽管彼得对他表现得完全是单纯的一个粉丝对偶像般的崇拜感，但是他遇见的善于伪装的人们太多了。大不了尽他所能给这孩子多点资源，这根本不费吹灰之力。  
“过会不要哭哦，小孩。”低沉的声音惊醒了如坠云雾的男孩。  
“什么？啊，斯塔克先生。”  
男人剥开他的浴袍，手指轻轻碾压他稚嫩敏感的乳头，接着又趴在他身上吻上他的双唇，彼得喜欢他的吻，那种成熟的掌控感像榫卯一样严丝合缝嵌合入他的身体，弥补了他的失落感，无父无母的男孩对这种安全感有天生的向往。男孩的嘴唇就像待哺的幼鸟，追着男人的双唇。  
“真是个贪心的小坏蛋。”  
托尼难得有耐心地吻着，继而是脖子，锁骨，一路延伸到男孩平坦有力的小腹。小彼得早就兴奋地像竖立着，颜色干净美好。托尼坏心眼地弹了弹它，它立刻更有精神了。  
“斯塔克先生，想要......”彼得闷闷的声音传过来，伴着些呼吸不足的轻喘。这个年纪男孩的欲望总是很容易就被勾起。  
托尼如他所愿的慢慢撸动起来，另一只手趁机开发自己的领地。彼得感觉有一点痛，又有一点舒服，他抬了抬小腿，被男人趁机掀翻在床上，一根粗壮滚烫的事物随即顶了进来，彼得没忍住叫了一声，比刚才要痛多了。但是一想到这是托尼斯塔克在他的身体里，这是他敬仰了很多年的前辈，一股幸运和满足感冲昏了他的头脑。男人开始在他身体里肆意的翻搅起来，大开大合的摆动，连根进出，褪去刚才的温柔，变得急切而用力。彼得咬着枕头，仍然阻止不了自己不断发出那种令人羞耻的声音。  
托尼发誓这是他在床上听到过最好听的叫声，在风月场历经无数的人也招架不住。这个干净活泼的男孩内在说不定住着一个小淫娃，他突然有些生气，更加激烈的抽插起来。  
“这么喜欢被男人操？嗯？”恶劣的语气。  
“不是的！啊——斯塔克先生，慢一点......”彼得迷迷糊糊地回应着，渐渐被过于激烈的快感吞噬，白嫩的小彼得喷射出一股股白稠。身后的男人却是做了好久之后才将精液尽数射进他甬道的深处。  
彼得困得不行，但是斯塔克先生这晚的精力出奇的旺盛，反反复复地在他身上耕耘，势必要侵犯到这块从无人到访过的小土地的每一个角落。  
第二天醒来，彼得感觉整个下身黏糊糊的，满身都是做爱的痕迹，自己被男人做的乱七八糟，而罪魁祸首却躺在自己旁边睡得正香。托尼斯塔克长着一张完美的脸，彼得曾经在各种他的作品里反复观察他的表演他的表情，但是从没有如此近距离地见过。黑长的睫毛，深邃的轮廓，甚至连皱纹都充满成熟的韵味。彼得的小心脏控制不住地开始晨练起来，他竟然和一直以来的偶像做爱了，他竟然睡了托尼斯塔克！这是既跑出来演戏之外他做的第二叛逆的事情了！等等，演戏？彼得拖着沉重的身体爬起来拿到床头的手机。  
“斯塔克先生，哦天呐！我们今天的戏份！迟了！”

自从和托尼在一起的那一晚之后，彼得已经很少在自己的屋睡觉了。自己的戏份有限，但是有很多打斗动作要亲自上场，也要抓住宝贵的机会在休息时间观摩前辈拍戏，晚上还要应付和他的年纪不相符的激情版斯塔克先生，彼得开始理解为什么这个男人绯闻满天飞，托尼惊人的天赋绝不止在物理和演戏上。  
托尼的心情却越来越复杂，导演和自己都能看出男孩的努力和天分，是天生为大荧幕而生的那种人。戏弄的心情渐渐变淡，他欣赏这个孩子，喜欢他，手把手的指导他，开始感觉到一种青少年引路人般的属于成年人的责任。但是另一方面，他又绝不像一个正常的长辈那样夜夜拥抱这个男孩。助理哈皮得知自己和彼得不正常的关系之后先是吃惊，继而非常反对。  
“托尼，你以前和那些模特演员胡搞也就算了，彼得明显是你的小粉丝而已，他自己都不知道自己在做什么的年纪。”  
“你以为我不想恢复到正常距离，但是，我抱着他时候，就像抱着棉花糖一样，算了，你是不会懂那种感觉的。”托尼仰头将杯底的红酒全都倒入喉咙里，“而且你知道这个剧组的女演员都多凶，我也是没别人可选嘛。”  
“我们的大影帝是终于感觉到中年危机了吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，我才四十多岁。”托尼不以为然。  
“据我所知，人老了就会向往那种年轻的状态，彼得又那么有朝气。”

很快彼得的戏份就完全结束了，再三保证了对项目保密之后他就着手准备回到学校开始大学生活。他很感谢这段时间，学习了很多，除了托尼，还见到了其他好几位他梦寐以求的偶像，尽管托尼对于他这种“不专一”行为表示十分不满。但是斯塔克先生那种满脸不爽的样子意外的可爱。  
内德对于自己和托尼的关系十分好奇，但是彼得非常感激托尼父亲般的照顾并一再强调斯塔克先生是个好人。  
“知道吗？兄弟，这太奇怪了，你一定是被偶像光环蒙蔽了，我跟你讲过的，关于十几个封面女郎那个......”彼得无情的挂断了电话。

再见面是在三个月之后，看着校门口的豪车和靠在车门上的哈皮时，他正和内德滔滔不绝地讲着昨天看的电影。哈皮不得不感慨男孩真的很能说，托尼有让自己留联系方式给彼得，但是彼得从未打过电话，而只是发很多消息过来，全是无关紧要的事，却因为自己没当一回事未上报被托尼斯塔克冷眼怼了一整天。  
彼得注意到这边匆匆和内德分开后谨慎地走了过来和哈皮打招呼，哈皮示意他上车，不明所以的彼得进了隐私严密的车内，惊讶的发现托尼带着墨镜坐在后座，竟然还在读杂志。  
“斯塔克先生！”  
“我只是正好过来参加完活动。”托尼放下杂志，转过头来。  
“这里距离活动地点要开两个小时的车。”哈皮提醒到。  
“......”托尼摘下眼镜，“我好像忘了你每月领多少奖金。”  
彼得却没注意他们说什么一样，非常的开心，开始念叨起上大学和上高中是怎样的不一样。  
晚饭前的一段时间，彼得带着两个长辈参观了自己的学校，顺着彼得放学的路一边慢慢开车一边闲聊，彼得自告奋勇跳下车去买冰淇淋，男孩如特技演员一般动作灵敏。  
“如果我们当时结婚，我们的孩子也这么大了。”哈皮忍不住感慨了一句。  
托尼却突然烦起来，“我发觉你今天话不是一般的多。”  
实际上，这三个月托尼一直处在一种焦躁的状态，连他自己都感觉不可思议。拍完戏后没有工作的时候就泡在实验室里反复地鼓捣一些没意义的东西，对自己多次参加的聚会兴致缺缺，见过面的几个美女也勾不起他的任何兴趣，他知道他在想念这个男孩，各方面的，他的笑容他的身体，他演戏时认真专业的态度。甚至某些他从未细思过的情绪一股脑的涌上来，没有比在那时候想到彼得更让他感到自己衰老的了，他甚至去好友斯特兰奇那里询问了次如何保养。史蒂芬无情地回答他：“大明星，我是外科医生，不是美容科医生。”  
而现在，他看到彼得拿着冰淇淋，逆着黄昏温柔的色彩，阳光在男孩卷曲的棕发间跳跃，走过来的时候，托尼仿佛看见男孩长出了两张金色的小翅膀。  
托尼觉得自己下次得去史蒂芬那里再看看心脏。

晚饭是托尼和彼得两个人的时间，男孩认真地切着盘子里牛排，暖黄的灯光打在两个人的脸上，静谧美好。  
“你的经纪人有没有跟你谈下一部演什么？”托尼轻轻摇晃着手里的红酒，看着彼得沾染了酱汁的双唇，不动声色问道。  
“没有，实际上最近都没有联系了，那位先生有点忙。”  
彼得舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头来用那种初生小动物般信任满满的目光看着托尼，男人最招架不住 的就是这个时候的孩子了，脑子里满满是不健康成年人的想法。  
“来我这里，我这边有经纪团队，还有好几部电影的剧本在找演员，你可以随便挑。”  
托尼看着彼得的双眼一瞬间亮了起来又在下一秒黯淡下去，男孩不自在地戳着盘子，“斯塔克先生，是因为我们在片场的时候......所以你这样帮我吗？”  
托尼仿佛被喉咙里的红酒梗了一下般，“当然......当然不是。”是为了今天把你拐上床啊小傻瓜。  
“你很优秀，是个好孩子。”托尼诚恳地说，“虽然有的时候过于活泼了点。”  
彼得仿佛放心了一般，整个人都轻松起来，“斯塔克先生和我一起去见梅姨可以吗？有你保证的话梅姨一定不会有意见！其实我还没告诉她，如果可以进先生的团队那我真是太幸运了。”  
所以，直到坐在彼得家里的客厅，托尼斯塔克也不知道今晚的主题是怎么和他的计划越来越远的。  
梅比她实际年纪要年轻优雅得多，但是看得出来独自抚养这个孩子令她付出了很多，对彼得的保护欲也非常强，一般人无法取得她的信任。托尼害怕的想，要是得知自己染指她宝贝侄子，估计今天在这就要被就地正法。  
“你居然瞒着我这件事？你没有告诉我。”  
“我没有要瞒着你，只是想之后告诉你的。”彼得辩解道。  
“我们的资金非常充足，这事说定了。”托尼自信地敲定了一切。  
梅仿佛被基金的说法说服了，“我可以和他单独谈五分钟吗？”托尼问道。  
“当然。”  
彼得带着斯塔克先生进了自己的房间，托尼立刻吐掉了吃了一口的核桃红枣面包。彼得的房间很窄小杂乱，放着很多破烂的杂物，像是男孩捡来玩的。但是满满都是男孩稚气未脱的气息，像牛奶般一样甜香，使这个小空间温馨而幸福。  
托尼坐在床上一边听着男孩喋喋不休的感谢，一般四处打量，从被子下面掏出了一套蜘蛛侠的仿制服饰。  
“斯塔克先生！”彼得脸一红，扑上前去抢，男人就势搂住男孩还略有些单薄的腰身，将他揽到自己胸口。  
“这是特制睡衣吗？帕克先生。”  
彼得被他喷出的气息骚动着面颊，那双过于迷人的眼睛让他不敢直视，男孩感觉得到男人的双手慢慢地伸入自己T恤的下摆，低声地唤了一句斯塔克先生。  
“所以你是，睡衣宝宝吗？”托尼靠近彼得的耳畔，忍不住舔住男孩那一片敏感的肌肤，从耳后一路吮吻到他不明显的喉结。彼得轻声呜咽，有点慌乱得不知所措。  
“斯塔克先生，不行，梅姨还在这，求求您。”  
托尼憋了一路，根本就不想管这么多，他堵上男孩小声恳求的嘴，男孩稚嫩的年纪根本经不起情场浪子老练的撩拨，很快彼得就被吻得丢盔弃甲，意识迷离起来。  
托尼放任男孩软在自己怀里，让两个人的下/体紧贴，隔着衣料的摩擦仿佛着起火来。  
一阵敲门声响起，彼得惊得一把推开斯塔克先生，直接从床上跳到了了椅子上。  
托尼的头狠狠撞在了床靠着的那一面墙上。  
“对不起！斯塔克先生！”  
“发生什么事了吗？彼得？”梅在门外疑惑地问。  
五分钟后，托尼冷着脸拿着冰敷袋捂着额头坐在床边，坐在地上的软垫上的彼得好笑地仰头看着他，喝着梅姨拿进来的果汁。  
“小屁孩！”托尼没好气地哼到。  
彼得将下巴放在床上，掏出手机来打游戏，感到被忽视的某带伤人士皱起了眉头。  
“你在玩什么？”  
彼得回答：“这个是现在年轻人里很流行的一个团战游戏。”  
“给我。”  
彼得无奈扶住托尼的冰袋，将手机给了男人，然后看到自己的形象不到两分钟死在了“战场”上。  
“......”  
“......”  
内德的语音从手机里发了过来。  
“彼得你在搞什么！？？”

离开彼得家的第二天，小男孩就自己送上门了。在斯塔克公司的影视部门报道后，彼得直接被哈皮带去了托尼在顶层单独一整层的办公室，办公室里黑乎乎的，不透一丝亮光。  
“哈皮叔叔，你确定斯塔克先生今天来了吗？”彼得疑惑地问。  
“通常情况下他是不会来的，不过今天刚好看到他来，我想他只是在睡觉。”  
大门上的蓝色光圈突然亮起，厚厚的玻璃门一分为二，彼得像进了探险屋的小孩一样迈了进去，立刻被里面各种电子高科技搞得眼花缭乱。  
“哦天啊，这可太酷了吧！”  
“你好彼得。”一个清澈的男音响起，彼得四处寻找都没有找到人。  
“那是我的电子管家，贾维斯。”托尼穿着昂贵的睡衣顶着乱七八糟的头发出现在两人的面前，但是彼得的目光完全被大厅中央随着灯光亮起显现的巨大的实验操作台占据了。  
“你先回去吧。”  
托尼等到哈皮离开了，走到好奇宝宝的身后，抱住男孩全身，这感觉令托尼无比愉悦，五颜六色的光晕下，两个人重叠的身影印照在电子玻璃屏上。  
“睡衣宝宝这么快就想念好爸爸了吗？”  
彼得脸一红，“我只是来报道的，还有您不要再讲那个词了。”  
“哪个词？是‘睡衣宝宝’还是‘好爸爸’？”  
这真是太过分的调戏了！彼得没有再理他，继续认真观察这里各种不可思议的仪器。  
“简直跟电影一样。”  
“严格来说，这才是我的本行，演戏只是爱好之一。”托尼拉着彼得来到电脑主机前，让男孩坐到自己的腿上，“怎么样，这些可比你们那些幼稚的手机游戏好玩多了吧。”  
两个人整个上午都沉浸其中，他们爱好惊人的一致，彼得对科学的理解和天分令托尼没有想到，他简直是个完美的小天使无比的契合男人的心。  
哈皮一点多送午饭上来的时候正巧赶上佩珀小姐过来送资料，打开办公室门的一刻，佩珀觉得自己产生了幻听。  
“这是托尼在笑？我已经好几年没听到他这么开心地笑声了啊......”  
“是他没错。”哈皮略有些吞吐地说，“你还记得上次他去拍电影，他在那认识了个小孩，男孩。”  
“老天！”  
“其实我从来不知道他有这癖好，你知道他以前那些......”哈皮夸张的比划了一下自己的胸部，引得佩珀笑出声。  
“我想我先回去了，难得见他这么开心，就不要用工作上的事来打扰他了。”  
哈皮和佩珀道别，进去的时候，不巧的正看见大老板正和他的小情人接吻，一向神经敏感的托尼竟然完全没有听见他。淡定的助理放下午餐，默默地退了出去。  
胖胖助理决定去找佩珀吐槽，老板怕是要爱上这个能当他儿子的小不点了，而且托尼本人现在都没意识到这回事。  
托尼伸手紧紧摁住彼得的后颈不让他逃开，舌头深深嵌入男孩的口腔里，彼得来不及吞咽的口水失控的淌了下来，嗓子里都是呜呜咽咽的声音，他从不知道接吻也能这么刺激，仿佛有电流贯穿了他全身，男人的双手趁机抚摸过他略有些纤细的锁骨，从衣领伸进去，直到摩擦过他稚嫩的乳头，男孩全身颤栗了一下，一小点粘液沾湿了他的内裤。竟然这样都能小高潮，彼得羞耻地埋头在托尼的肩膀。  
“我又不第一次知道你是个敏感的小东西。”托尼低声笑他，然后将男孩抱起来，放到在一旁的操作台上。  
彼得坐在操作台上，双手抱着托尼的脖子，双腿晃晃悠悠，眼睛亮晶晶看着他。这种全然信任的感觉让托尼完全控制不住自己，他拉开男孩宽大的T恤，钻进去用舌尖舔吻着男孩粉嫩粉嫩的乳尖，双手解开彼得的腰带，伸进去照顾已经湿润的小家伙。彼得被刺激的双手抓住斯塔克的头发，嘴里哼叫着不知道在说什么。  
托尼借着精液的润滑小心摸到入口处，那张小嘴已经热烈地张开一条缝欢迎自己，里面的穴肉鲜嫩滚烫，是除了他没有任何人知道的天堂。简单的扩张之后，老男人就等不及地换上了自己的真家伙，彼得在他顶进来的时候忍不住尖叫了一声咬住了托尼的肩膀。然后就感觉到了那个好几次欺负自己的大家伙不客气地回击了自己的小屁股，上上下下不客气地抽插起来。毫无规律可言的高频率插入插得男孩感觉下腹都要痉挛起来，两条腿反射性地夹紧了男人的腰，却更方便了托尼的动作，男人进入的一次比一次深，身体撞击的啪啪声回荡在空荡荡的办公室里格外醒耳。  
“啊......斯塔克先生......慢一点.......嗯啊！”  
托尼吻了吻男孩被刺激出泪水的眼角，“叫名字。”  
“托尼......慢一点......”  
“宝宝，你里面真舒服，我真想一辈子都不出来。”托尼不但没有减慢反而更加剧烈得侵犯男孩的腹腔。  
彼得受不了的哭叫出声，一想到这里还是斯塔克大楼，下面好几十层办公区域内人来人往，既羞耻又没有安全感，哭声里甚至有了一丝委屈。  
“不要这样......呜.....”  
托尼性格里的恶劣分子被完全激发出来，他现在只想狠狠地欺负他的睡衣宝宝，“求求我。”  
“求......求求你！托尼。”  
彼得感觉那个可怕的东西越来越大，自己里面涨的发疼，男人生殖器上的每一根突出的血管都能切切实实感觉到在跳动，仿佛一个活物在吞噬自己。  
“啊——斯塔克先生，我害怕。”  
“叫爸爸。”托尼双手抚过男孩已经被汗湿透的额发，温柔地亲了亲他的额头，下体却越发过分起来。  
彼得崩溃地叫出声，“爸爸，求求你。”  
“乖宝宝。”托尼退出来然后缓缓地顶了进去，纾解男孩肠道的痉挛，彼得松开男人的肩膀，完全无力地躺在操作台上。托尼俯下身，亲吻他略带潮湿的滑嫩肌肤，托起男孩的腰部，方便自己完全的插入，有节奏地操着他的宝宝。  
滑腻的抽插声，肢体碰撞声和男孩断断续续的叫声伴着托尼满足的低喘在一断时间的此起彼伏之后靠近尾声，彼得感觉身体脱离了自己，一个前所未有的深入，托尼开始在他体内射精，他抓紧男人的手臂，下身被烫的一阵收缩，持续了好长一段时间托尼才完全结束。  
彼得已经困得睁不开眼，昨天他还和内德玩游戏玩到半夜。托尼怜爱地擦了擦他湿漉漉的眼角额头，调高了办公室的温度。用睡衣包起男孩，抱到了寝室。  
托尼联系了哈皮重新送一份热粥过来，并无情地通知要收回哈皮自由出入他办公室的权限。  
哈皮送东西过来的时候，从开着的寝室门里只看见男孩露在外面白嫩的小腿。  
“真的不需要我帮什么忙么。”  
“不需要。”托尼端着食物进了屋子里。  
“不要了，斯塔克先生！”被吵醒的彼得嘟囔着。  
“乖，你得吃点东西，洗个澡再睡。”


End file.
